


Push the sky away

by bluexdaffodil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, House mouses, Peralta Guarantee, Peraltiago, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, That's it, aka how they need to make out in every room in the precint, just a stroy about making out, making out with not other activity, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdaffodil/pseuds/bluexdaffodil
Summary: "Look, it’s okay, we all have fears. I’m so claustrophobic, I can’t even go into the downstairs supply closet. I hear they have some hot new binder clips, but I’ll never know."Short one-shot about how Jake helps Amy fight her fear in his own way, Peralta Guarantee. Set soon after 3x16, „House mouses”.





	Push the sky away

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been here for a while! Just short and sweet story how Amy and Jake being dorks they are make out in a supply closet in their own precint.  
> Title inspired by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds song with the same title.  
> Enjoy!

At 4:27 pm, the bullpen on a third floor fills with a loud laughter and claps from exchanged high fives. It’s Jake Peralta who comes down to collect his 20 bucks from a ridiculously easily-won bet. He thinks he really has to stop making bets with Deetmore, because, apart of the money that can help his not-so-crushing-anymore-thanks-to-Amy debt, the joy and satisfaction that come from winning over such a weak opponent as Deetmore, are lower with every bet. He puts the money into back pocket of his jeans and is about take stairs on his way up, when he stops, one leg hanging in the air, just above the first step.

  
Seeing Amy Santiago on this floor in not that unusual, if he’s being honest. He knows very well that she likes to come down here to get good prints in color because apparently the printer on a third floor does them without a thin green stripe going right through the middle of the photo, as their printer has been doing from time to time, and her photos cannot be lousy because, _Jake I cannot give the final report looking like that, come on, I have a reputation, man_. The thing is, it seems like she’s not for the prints this time. She’s standing still in front of the door, rooted to the spot.

  
He stands next to her, his arms brushing hers lightly and looks at her carefully – lower lip between her teeth, eyes widened, locked on the blue door, marked as “supply closet E”, hardly being aware of his presence – and then eyes even closely the doors that seems to hide a secret to which only Amy is privy to, but he sees nothing. They stand there together for a minute or two when Jake finally says:

  
"Well, they have pretty cool doors…”, he hangs his voice and looks at her from the corner of his eye and continues, “although I'm pretty sure we have the same one upstairs. "

  
For a second she does not respond but she takes a deep breath and replies, with a resignation in her voice, her eyes still locked on the blue paint covering the door.

  
“I'm scared of small spaces. I've been locked up in the trunk of the car today but I'm still too afraid to come inside.”

  
He turns fully to her this time, “I can help you with that,” he replies and presses the doorknob, revealing dark and very narrow space of the closet, taking the first step inside.

  
“Jake, if we go inside together then it will be even smaller, there will be even less space.”

  
“Come on, Ames, trust me,” he says and takes her hand, leading her fully inside. When she shuts the doors softly after her, he reaches out for the door and moves the bolt, locking them inside. Amy's eyes widen.

  
“W-w-what are you doing?! It's making it _worse_!” But before Amy can properly comprehend the whole situation and freak out, Jake murmurs softly “Ames, calm down, I’m here” as he leans and closes the distance between their lips. She freezes for a second but soon after she hums quietly, not brave enough yet to let louder noises escape from her throat. She starts moving her lips in the same rhythm as his, responds to his kiss as vigorously as he is.

  
Her palm comes up slowly, from his chest where they were both resting at first (on his chest, feeling the heartbeat through his plaid, her fingertips delicately swaying the badge on his neck from time to time) passing through his shoulder, pulling the string of the hood from his hoodie. That makes Jake chuckle into her mouth, not breaking the kiss, but her hand keeps wandering, until it lands on his cheek. She caresses his cheekbone with his thumb slowly and slides on his nape, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss.  
Her ministrations don’t go unnoticed. He slides his hands along her sides slowly, feeling every curve of her body, her ribcage through her blazer, the arch of her slim waist until they set on her hips. He feels her smile in the kiss so he goes a step further and slides his fingertips under her blouse and lays them on the warm skin of her hips, pulling, colliding their hips together.

  
Amy moans once again, this time louder and adds the other hand, throwing both on his shoulders, circling his neck. With every movement of his lips, every caress of his warm fingers on her skin, every small huff of the air, coming through his nose on her cheek, she feels less and less aware of her surroundings. The air isn't stuffy anymore, the walls are not getting closer, on the opposite. She feels like they have every space they want, all the time in the world with no-one else around. Just the two of them.

  
She breaks the kiss and leans back a little, to let them breath. With eyelids halfway open she murmurs:

  
"So that's your help plan?"

  
"Yup. Pretty much that's all," he replies, tilting his head back, taking his right hand from her hip to scratch the back of his head and licking his upper lip. Looking directly into her eyes from under heavy eyelids. A second later he adds in a deeper tone, with a cheeky smirk, wiggling his eyebrows: "is it working?"

  
She smirks sideways, and shaking her head slightly she replies shortly "like hell" before she attacks his lips with hers once again, letting Jake see the mix of adoration, amusement, enthusiasm, and... is it lust? in her beautiful eyes, just for a second before she throws herself at him fully, connecting their lips again. Jake, half-expecting that, with an _incredible cop reflex, that only best detectives/geniuses have thank you very much_ , catches her and lifts from the ground, hands sliding underneath her thighs. Instantly, Amy wraps her long legs around his middle and kisses him harder, using the newly-found shift in their heights. Jake turns them and presses her back to the shelf with office supplies and she giggles quietly with their lips pressed.

  
Their tongues connect and she doesn't even feel a bit guilty how they are just shamelessly making out in their precinct's supply closet. Instead, she concentrates on her stupid, stupid, dorky boyfriend that somehow always is where he's supposed to be, knows what to do and how and when to do it. Always saying what she needs to hear but not only that. Sometimes, or much more times than other people, Jacob Peralta has this ability to act unlike the rest of people. He can find solutions that other wouldn't even think of. Sometimes serious ones and sometimes goofy and funny, with that general child-like lightness, that in her memory can be found only in a few rare moments like milk going through her nose after one of her brothers' joke or competing with childhood friends for who can fly higher on the swing.

  
He also can make her forget. With just a simple look. A gentle smile or a goofy grin. With a simple, messy kiss on her nose during breakfast or a trail of kisses on her chest in the darkness of her bedroom. With a hug, accompanied by the soft murmur into her neck that assures her that it’s gonna be okay. So she concentrates on pouring into their kiss as much devotion and care she can. She runs her fingers through his hair and just when she feels that her thoughts and cares are drifting, far far away, she hears him murmur:

  
“This way we'll have all the rooms in our precinct ticked off of our list in no time.” Hearing that she starts giggling again but he continues, “can I choose next location? Cause it's totally gonna be Holt's office.”

  
And with that, the image of their Captain flashes before her eyes and she groans, breaking the kiss, rolling her eyes.

  
“What? You can always choose next one, Ames,” he says smirking and puts her down on the ground seeing her shaking her head with amusement. She tries to tidy his ruffled hair as Jake kisses her nose one last time and adds, “but for realz, choose something better than last time cause… _basement_? Come on, Ames, where is the challenge? You can do better than that.”

  
Just as she is about to say that she really really doesn’t want to get caught making out with Jake by her mentor, in his very own office, her gaze drifts on the shelves and her eyes widen, her mouth hanging open. Jake’s about to ask what’s going on when Amy shoves him to the side, making him wonder whether that becomes their new thing, shoving Jake aside in the supply closet, and shouts words with pitched voice, that makes Jake decide that apparently, their making out sesh is over and maybe it’s time to get some snack:

  
“OH MY GOD JAKE! LOOK AT THOSE BINDER CLIPS!”

  
Yup, snack it is.


End file.
